Evil Starring Love
by KingdomHeartsHottie
Summary: This is about a Girl named Violet who gets confessed to by 4 guys in her school. With all the drama of school AND love, she is surely going to be stressed out. But the main question is, Who will she pick? I ONLY USED THE NAMES FROM FRUITS BASKET!
1. Character Info!

1. Violet - She is the Main Character of this Romance. She had beautiful long black hair. If you should ask anyone what she is like this is most likely what they would say, she is strong, brave, beautiful, like a Princess. She is in a host club with her 4 friends. 1 of them she has a bit of a crush on.

2. Yuki - He is the one out of the 4 friends that likes Violet. He has short black hair,light blue eyes,If you should ask anyone what he is like this is most likely what they would say, Princely, smart, and charming. He is also in the host club. He is the one who came up with the idea and told the friends. He controls eveything that goes on in the club.

3. Jake - He is the quiet one. He has short white hair and purple eyes. If you should ask anyone what he is like this is most likely what they would say, quiet, mysterious, cute. He is in the host club. He watches over one of the friends. Jake is also the oldest of all the friends.

4. Momoiji - He is the one out of the 4 that looks the youngest. He is actually the 2nd oldest of the friends, but only by 2 months. If you should ask anyone what he is like this is most likely what they would say, cute, little boyish, and more. He is protected and followed by Jake.

5. Meral - He is the clumsiest of the bunch. If there is anything to mess up he will do it. Half of the time, without notice. If you were to ask anyone what he is like they would most likely say, Funny, cute, and clumsy. He is the clown of the host club.

*********************************

Please Enjoy My Story, _Evil Starring Love_


	2. Chapter 1: New Student

"Ok, everyone sit down!!" yelled Mr. Lead, the 5 friends hoomroom teacher. This year, like the last, Meral, Yuki, Jake, Violet, and Momoiji were in the same class. "Ok, now that we're all settled down, lets take attendance, shall we?" said Mr. Lead. The desks were arranged in a group of 6 for now. After taking attendance Mr. Lead started to explain things, "Now i know this isn't how it looks in the other rooms but this is only for a while. Just so you can all meet the new people in your homeroom." Mr. Lead was the most creative and fun teacher of all in the school. Luckily they were all in the same group, with one empty desk.

The 5 friends were very popular, and what made them a big hit? They had a host club. A host club is where girl come and pay money to have at least 20 minutes with one of the friends. Yuki was the head of the club, or the "Prince", Jake is the manager, Momoiji is just a worker, as well as Meral and Violet. But Yuki, Jake, Momoiji, and Meral are all visited by girls. While Violet is visited by both boys and girls, and alot each day. Which made Yuki especially jealous because of the guys flirting with her, but he's stay away for the sake of the club. "So today we have alot to talk about! Like our names, how old we are, whats out zodiac signs , and do you want to meet the special guest, that is the new student that just arrived?" Mr. Lead jumped at the words "new student". "I hope it's a girl," whispered some boys. " I hope it's a boy!" whispered and giggled the girls. Some people even made bets with money. "Settle down!! Ok, come in," told the person waiting outside of the white, closed door. The new student then opened the door and walked in, they turned and faced looking at everyone. They then said "Hello, I am Matt. Nice to meet you all," he then smiled. A boy with short black hair and red eyes named Matt was the new kid, and all the girls widened their eyes. Then all girls then blushed and whispered to each other. Everyone but Violet,which made Matt interested. "Matt you can sit next to Violet over there," Mr. Lead put his hand on Matt's shoulder and directed him to the seat right next to Violet, it had books on top of it. "Gladly," Matt Replied with a smile, then he started walking over to the book covered seat. In an instant Violet stood up and shouted " Wait, what?! He can't- I mean, this seat is filled with books. so it wouldn't be wise to-" " He _will_ sit there," Mr. Lead cut Violet off while she was speaking and had a firm voice, she knew he was being serious. She sat back down and sighed. Matt then sat pulled the chair out and sat down. Matt glanced at Yuki and then Violet. Right way he saw that they had a little connection together. "Hey buddy,don't look so sad. I'll try not to steal your girl over here," He said teasingly, he was trying to get Yuki to shout in front of everyone, but it was no use. Yuki was to grown up to yell infront of him, and he already knew that yelling wouldn't do any good and just make Matt happier. "I would prefer that you not try to start things already," Yuki said calmly and then fakely smiled, Matt smiled back. "Ok, lets just put out the fire here," said Meral trying to resolve things. " What fire? Im just getting started," Matt said. he glanced at Yuki again and then, Matt put his arm around Violet on the edge of the top half of her seat. Yuki saw and his face got a little red but the tried to keep him composer. "That's enough,Matt would you like to tell me why your arm is around Violet?" Mr. Lead asked. Before Matt answered he looked around him and saw the burning furry in all the girls' and boys' eyes of the classroom. "Erm... I hurt my arm on the way here, and there arm books on my desk, so this way i have a place to rest it," he said lieingly. Mr. Lead widened his eyes in surprise, " Oh, ok then." He was completely convinced. " HE IS _SO_ LIEING!!!!" shouted all the boys and girls in the class. "Well i don't see why he would have to lie," Replied Mr. Lead. Matt then looked at Violet and winked. She looked away and thought, _Gag me..._ Yuki then got furious! He wanted blow Matt up into a million pieces. But he kept his composure and kept calm. _I'll escape it when we get to the club. he thought_


	3. Chapter 2: Let Me Die, Please

After all the classes, the 5 friends headed to the host club to get ready to open the doors for all the students.

"Tired.... so very tired. I had to fight off the creep all day!!" Violet complained.

"I don't know why you guys hate him so much, i think he is kinda cool," said Meral.

"He is so clueless," said Momoiji.

"Very," agreed Jake.

They all arrived at the club. They opened the doors and then Violet thought, Nooooo! There sitting at a table nearest to the entance doors, sat Matt. He had his legs crossed, and he rested his head on his hand, which was curled up into a fist.

"Why the hell are you here?!" asked Violet. She tried to stay a little calm but it didnt work, she was to agrevated.

"Oh, no worries, my lovely Violet," Violet scowled at those words. Matt noticed but kept going, "I just did a little research, and saw you were in this club, that's all." He smiled. Violet turned her head, God what a creep, she thought in disgust.

"How can you get into the school's files? They are off limits to all us students," asked Jake with a suspoicous look. Matt's smiles soon disappeard, he flashed Jake a look but it didnt make any affect on Jake, he kept his face calm and emotionless.

"Oh, they aren't if your the principle's son. And with that said, i would love to join your club," he replied cunningly.

"There's no way we would let someone like you in our club!!" Violet had finally snapped. She couldnt take anymore of Matt then she already had, this was it if he joined the club she was sure he life would be hell.

"Ah but you will. If you don't, I will personally tell my father some "things" you are doing that will get your club shut down," he replied. He then smiled as if he had won a war, he was so proud of himself it was almost disgusting.

Violet looked over to Yuki with frightened eyes, he was the king of this club, he should be able to decide weither or not the club was worth shutting down for one measly person. Yuki was glaring and scowling at Matt. He then calmed his expression and closed his eyes for a second, with a quiet sigh he then reopened them.

"Fine but only for the sake of the club," Yuki said in a hard tone.

"Goo-," Matt was about to say, but Yuki cut him off.

"But, you will do what we do, and you will do what I tell you. Have I made that clear?" Yuki glared at him with furious eyes. Matt widened his eyes in fright for a second but then he regained his composer.

"Tell me what to do, boss," he said in a cocky tone.

"Your role will be with Yaoi is 'in' with the girls now. They literally go crazy for it, so you and Meral will do that. You dont have to kiss or anything like that, but you must try and get as close to Yaoi as you can," Yuki explained.

*  
THE NEXT DAY *  
After classes, the 5 friends walked to the host club. When they opened the doors Matt was there already. the 5 were a little suprised but then Yuki said, "Today's your first day, dont mess up." Matt just glared at Yuki. Yuki then stood infront of the large stain-glass doors with boths hands on each handel, he then said,"Everyone in your postions!" Everyone got behind him and got their smile ready, they were going to need it to get throught the day alive. Yuki opened the door, only for everyone in the club to see hunderades of people waiting outside the doors, both boys and girls. The 6 hosts then said at the same time, "Welcome, please come in."  
The crazy fan boys and girls all then rushed in,all in a line. Let the choas begin, thought Violet.

So far everything was going great, Meral and Matt where doing very well. But they were no match for Violet, she was the best of the best. Yuki got up from his chair and then said to all the guests, "We are going to take a break everyone, if you dont mind."

"No, go ahead," they all said at once. All the hosts got up from their chairs, Matt quickly appeared behind her. Before she could even turn around, he grabbed her and tried to kiss her. "KYAAAA!!!" all the fan girls shouted. Luckily Yuki got there just intime to stop him,"What are you doing!?" he shouted.

"Kissing the girl i like, whats it's to you, anyways? It's not like she would want to kiss you," Matt replied.

Violet then shouted without thinking, "Yes i would!!!" Everyone stared at her, and no one made a sound. He face then turned bright red, Yuki's face turned red, too. Oh crap, she thought. Matt then looked around and then walked away scowling.

Yuki and Violet walked away in a different direction, out of site. "Ah, ummm.... sorry a- about that," Violet studdered, her face still bright red. "It's fine," Yuki was still red too. "Well we better get back h-huh?" she suggested. Yuki nodded his head and then the walked over to where everyone was. Let me die now...., Thought Violet 


	4. Chapter 3: Save Me!

The next day there were tons of people,more and more came. Everyone got less customers, everyone but Violet! She was getting so many questions like, " Violet who are you going to choose, Yuki or Matt?" from the girls. She also got questions like, "Violet, why dont you dump both of those guys and come with me?" from guys.

Yuki walked over quickly and said, "Haha, sorry everyone but i think Violet will need a small break, but feel free to wait." Violet then got up and gave you a, "Thank you" look. He nodded his head, smiled, and said "Anytime." Violet walked out the back doors that lead to the outside. "Hey hey, Yuki!" two girls called over to Yuki, Matt leaned in to listen. the two girls went on,"Did you hear? There is suppose to be a molester creeping around the school!" Yuki's eyes widened as did Matt's, then they both thought, Oh no.. VIOLET! Yuki ran out in an instant, Matt followed far behind. Yuki looked franticly around the club, he then found Violet, but there was someone else. The man was trying to get a hold of her,she was fighting back with all her might but he was to strong. Yuki clenched his fists and then went running up to the the man and punched him in the side. He spit out blood and went flying, Yuki had hit him super hard, then he hit the ground and got knocked out. Violet just looked at Yuki with her eyes filled with tears and fright, she was shaking like a leaf. He then ran over to her and hugged her, she hugged back and cried hard. "Its ok, you're ok," He said as he stroked her long black hair. After a couple of minutes Violet stopped hugging him and he stopped too, she then looked at his hand she sniffled while saying , "Oh you're hurt, lets get you to the nurse." She got up and so did he and then they began to walk. Matt was around the corner, "Damn it..," he said under his breath.

Yuki and Violet were in the halls and alot of students were passing. Violet then stopped beside him and the looked at him with a questionable look,"What's wro-," she was about to say but then

KISS!

Someone knocked into Yuki and he went right onto Violet and kissed her by accident. They both stood there like that for a while frozen, both their eyes wide open and suprised, everyone stared and waited. Whispers filled the hallway,"How long have they been like that?" asked one boy, another whispered back to him. Both Yuki and Violet's faced were a deep shade of red. Yuki then pulled away and said, " Um... Le-let's keep going." Violet nodded her head in agreement. OHHH MY GOD! What just happened?!, she thought. 


	5. Chapter 4: Are You Ok?

"What happened?! You guys just left without saying were you went!" asked Momoiji in a worried tone.

"Sorry," said Yuki as he lowered his head. Jake looked over at Matt, who was sulking in a chair all the way across the room. Jake put on a curious expression on his face, Whats wrong with him?, he thought.

"Well, shall we get back now? We don't want to keep out guests waiting," Yuki said with a smile. Everyone nodded and then walked behind Yuki to the room with anxious people, wait for answers.

"Everyone, thank you for waiting, and sorry for the delay! Let's get back to enjoying ourselves, ok?" Violet smiled at the crowed of people. They all boys and girls stared and blushed as she said that. Violet then turned a round to face the other hosts and smiled, "Let' go." They all then smiled back and nodded. Violet winked at Yuki, he then winked back and laughed, she laughed as well.


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome Jason

In 's classroom, Violet and Meral were doodling, Momoiji wasn't paying attention at all, Jake was asleep, and Yuki and Matt were glaring at each other. The bell then rang and everyone was getting up, but Mr. Lead began to speak,"Oh yes! There is an announcement," He began, everyone sat back down, " There is another New he is going to be welcome, right Violet?" He looked over to her.

"Yes ," she said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and then called for the new student. In walked a beautiful blond haired boy, his hands in his pockets, he looked around the room and then said, "Hey, I'm Jason." He then looked at all the girls and rated them from 0- 10 stars in his mind. He hen saw Violet and thought, That's a 10! Jason walked over to where Violet was sitting while Mr. Lead was talking. She looked at him with a confused expression. He got down on one knee, took her hand, and kissed it. Violet then took her hand back and stood up.

"What the heck are you doing!?" She yelled. Jason raised an eyebrow, grinned, and then said," Hm... Fisty.. I like it," he stood up.

Violet glared at him and said, " Yea, well i guess that's to bad! Now get away from me!"

"I will tame you," He said in a firm voice. He walked over to were he was assigned to sit and stared at violet for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 6: Mall?

All of the friends completed their classes and they finished their work at the club, now they were walking home together.

"What the heck was with that guy this morning?! Just randomly kissing my hand and blurting out those stupid words! Ugh!" complained Violet, her face full with anger.

"Who knows," said Momoiji as he shrugged his shoulders. Violet let out a heavy sigh and shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey, I know what will get it off your mind! Let's go to the mall and shop your worries away!" suggested Meral. Violet looked at him in amazement. He saw her expression and tilted his head in confusion.

"Wow Meral, I'm Impressed! This may be you first GOOD idea sence the thrid grade!" Violet smirked evily. Meral positioned his head straight and made a "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?" face. Violet let out a small laugh and ran ahead.

"Hey, lets meet up in a half an hour back at this spot, so then we can all get ready, how 'bout it?"

"Ok," they all agreed. Violet then grinned evilly again.

"Hey Meral, I bet i can beat you back to this spot in a half an hour," Violet said in a low tone of voice. Meral smirked evilly and said "You're on!!!" They both raced off to get home and beat each other for bragging right.

"Hurry up Meral, or I'll beat you!" Violet teased.

"No you won't! I will defiantly win this time! If you would just slow down a little!!" He hissed. He then tryed to surpass Violet, but failed. She started running so fast that he was behind TWENTY feet! Meral then scowled and shouted to Violet," Whatever, I'll beat you on your way back here, I swear it!" he then turned on to a gravel road, which was his short cut to his house.

"I wouldn't count on it!" shouted Violet, she then laughed and started walking normally. Everyone else had already gone their separate ways to their houses.

While walking to her home, she noticed Jason leaning against a tree, looking very laid back and calm, as if he were waiting for then she figured it out. He WAS waiting for someone,and that someone was tryed to speed walk past him, but at an instant , he appeared next to her and said, "Hey there, Neko-chan," with a grin.

"Ugh, what do you want Jason?" she said in disgust and annoyance.

"Ouch, that's cold. And i stood here waiting for," he said with a laugh.

"Well, no one asked you to wait for anyways, answer my question. What do you want?" She hissed.

"Oh nothing musch, just going home and getting ready to go to the mall."

"Great. You heard didn't you?"

"Heard what?" He said with a grin.

"No Jason," she hissed.

"No What?"

"You are NOT going to ACCIDENTALLY bump into us at the mall. I REFUSE to let it happen!"

"I would never!" he said sarcastically. She then tryed to walk faster and away from him, but he appeared next to her again. She was now REALLY annoyed. She gave him a death glare, her eyes cold and fierce, and said,"What are you doing?"

"Walking you home," he said in a velvety tone.

"No thank you," she glared at him once again. His body shivered with fright and then said," Fine I wont walk you home." But he was in the same spot keeping with Violet's pace. 'YEA NOT WALKING ME HOME, THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!' she thought.

"I thought you weren't walking me home," she said through her teeth.

He glanced at her and said," I'm not. I'm walking MYSELF home."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I live near you," he smiled at her. Violet let out a sigh and admitted defeat, she knew Jason would keep there no matter what she said. She glanced over at her and then thought, ' SMARTASS' to herself.


	8. Chapter 6 continued : At The Mall

.........At the Mall.......

"Haha! I told you i would beat you to the spot!" Violet teased. She was wearing a Black T-Shirt that had a bunch of designs on them and on the middle of the shirt, in big letters, "TO WRITE LOVE ON HER ARMS," and dark blue skinny jeans with a pinch and black checkered belt, and her black and white had her hair up with left bangs infront of one eye and the others on the right off to the side. Red eyeshadow and black eye-liner and mascara.

"Ahh... Shut up already!" Meral said trying to make her stop. He was in a white T-shirt from American Eagle and light blue jean that had the ripped holes in them. His hair was down and looked like he just got out of bed, like usual. Yuki was wearing a light blue button down shirt and a white tank top under, with light blue jeans and white DC's .Jake was wearing all Black and Momoiji was wearing the usual, light blue shorts and blue shirt.

Violet didn't see any sign of Jason, which to her, made everything much better. She let out a sigh of relief and let her body clam down. After 20 minutes of having her eyes scramble the mall for him, she was glad to finally get a rest. Maybe he got her message, but just when she was sure that he was not at the mall, Meral had ruined her calm moment.

"Hey Jason!!" Meral called out for Jason and waved his hand so Jason would notice them. Violet turned around with wide eyes filled with terror, Jason saw this and grinned .

"Oh, hey there guys. Didn't know you were here," he quickly changed his grin to a sweet smile as if he would never harm anyone or anything. Violey cussed under her breath and glared at Jason. Yuki looked back at Violet and then back at Jason, he was the only one who saw through Jason's "Innocent" smile.

"Hey sense you are here, wanna join us?" suggested Meral. Violet's jaw dropped.'OH GREAT! THANKS MERAL!' she thought.

"Yea, sure. I mean, if it's no bother to you guys. I wouldn't want to interupt your "friend" time," he said in a caring tone, which made Violet wanna gag. It amazed Violet how convincing this cunning guy was, just a smile and anyone would fall for it, even her, but thankfully she knows what he is actually like. Meral looked back at everyone and asked them if it was ok. Everyone said yes, Violet did as well, but she kept giving Meral wide eyes and kept shaking her head slightly, but all Meral did was look at her funny as if she was some kind of idiot.

"Yea it's fine with us," Meral told him with a reassuring smile.

"Oh...my....god, Meral," Violet said under her breath, and of course, Meral did not hear her. 'WHAT AN IDIOT! ONLY HE WOULDN'T GET MY MESSAGE! ARGHHH! NOW I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH JASON!' They all started to walk down the long mall hallway,passing up the colorful stores, filled with everything you can imagine. Shirts for every style, pants of every style, shoes, candles, food, everything. Violet was trying to stay behind everyone, includingJason. He then looked back at her. She lifted her head with suprise in her eyes, then her eyes squinted and glared at him. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes,''Ugh....,'' she grumbled. This is gonna be a long day.


	9. Chapter 7: Annyoences

T#h#e#y# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #s#t#o#r#e#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #l#a#r#g#e# #m#a#l#l#.# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #h#a#d# #g#o#t#t#e#n# #2# #s#h#i#r#t#s#,# #3# #p#a#i#r#s# #o#f# #s#k#i#n#n#y# #j#e#a#n#s#,# #a#n#d# #a# #p#a#i#r# #o#f# #s#h#o#e#s#.# #E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #e#l#s#e# #h#a#d# #g#o#t#t#e#n# #c#l#o#t#h#e#s# #a#s# #w#e#l#l#.# #T#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #n#o#w# #i#n# #t#h#e# #F#o#o#d# #C#o#u#r#t# #a#n#d# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #w#a#s# #s#i#t#t#i#n#g# #o#n#t#o#p# #o#f# #a# #t#a#b#l#e#

#

#"#A#h#h#h#!# #M#y# #F#e#e#t# #H#U#R#T#!#"# #c#o#m#p#l#a#i#n#e#d# #V#i#o#l#e#t#.#J#a#s#o#n# #t#h#e#n# #q#u#i#c#k#l#y# #a#p#p#e#a#r#e#d# #o#n# #o#n#e# #k#n#e#e# #i#n#f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #h#e#r#,# #q#u#i#c#k#l#y#,# #t#a#k#i#n#g# #o#f#f# #h#e#r# #s#h#o#e#s#

#

#"#S#h#a#l#l# #I# #r#u#b# #y#o#u#r# #f#e#e#t# #f#o#r# #y#o#u#,# #N#e#k#o#-#c#h#a#n#?#"# #H#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #u#p# #a#t# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #w#i#n#k#e#d#.# #S#h#e# #b#l#u#s#h#e#d# #a# #b#i#t# #b#u#t# #t#h#e#n# #b#r#o#k#e# #i#n#t#o# #l#a#u#g#h#t#e#r#.# #

#

#"# #S#h#u#t# #u#p# #a#n#d# #g#e#t# #a#w#a#y#,# #y#o#u# #i#d#i#o#t#!# #H#a#h#a#!#"# #S#h#e# #k#e#p#t# #l#a#u#g#h#i#n#g# #a#s# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #s#t#a#r#r#e#d# #a#t# #h#e#r#

#

#"#T#h#a#t#'#s# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #y#o#u# #s#i#t# #o#n# #y#o#u#r# #b#u#t#t# #a#l#l# #d#a#y# #l#o#n#g#!#"# #c#h#u#c#k#l#e#d# #M#e#r#a#l# #w#h#i#l#e# #c#a#r#r#y#i#n#g# #M#o#m#o#i#j#i# #o#n# #h#i#s# #b#a#c#k#.# #L#i#k#e# #u#s#u#a#l#,# #h#e# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #t#h#e# #l#e#a#s#t# #t#i#r#e#d#.# #J#a#s#o#n# #n#o#d#d#e#d# #h#i#s# #h#e#a#d# #i#n# #a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t#.# #

#

#"#N#o#,# #t#h#a#t#'#s# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #y#o#u# #g#u#y#s# #a#r#e# #C#R#A#Z#Y#!# #I# #a#r#e# #n#o#r#m#a#l#,#"# #s#a#i#d# #V#i#o#l#e#t#.# #

#

#"#W#o#u#l#d# #y#o#u# #l#i#k#e# #m#e# #t#o# #c#a#r#r#y# #l#i#k#e# #a# #p#r#i#n#c#e#s#s#?#"# #s#u#g#g#e#s#t#e#d# #J#a#s#o#n# #i#n# #a# #t#e#a#s#i#n#g# #t#o#n#e# #a#n#d# #a# #c#u#n#n#i#n#g# #g#r#i#n#.# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #g#l#a#r#e#d# #a#t# #h#i#m# #f#r#o#m# #a#c#r#o#s#s# #t#h#e# #t#a#b#l#e#.# #H#o#p#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #g#l#a#r#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #m#a#k#e# #h#i#m# #b#a#c#k# #o#f#f#,# #s#h#e# #k#e#p#t# #i#t# #u#p#,# #b#u#t# #h#e# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #s#e#e#m# # #

#S#c#a#r#e#d# #o#r# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #b#u#t# #a#m#u#s#e#d#.# #T#h#e#n# #a# #g#i#r#l# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #w#e#a#r#i#n#g# #r#i#p#p#e#d# #j#e#a#n# #k#i#p#s#i#e#s# #a#n#d# #w#h#i#t#e#,# #b#l#u#e#,# #a#n#d# #g#r#e#e#n# #F#o#x# #t#-#s#h#i#r#t# #w#i#t#h# #l#o#n#g# #b#l#o#n#d#e# #h#a#i#r# #t#h#a#t# #w#e#n#t# #d#o#w#n# #p#a#s#t# #h#e#r# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r# #b#l#a#d#e#s#,# #a#p#p#e#a#r#e#d# #i#n# #f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #V#i#o#l#e#t#.# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #r#e#c#o#g#n#i#z#e#d# #h#e#r# #a#s# #o#n#e# # #

#O#f# #t#h#e# #g#i#r#l#s# #h#o#w# #r#e#g#u#l#a#r#l#y# #c#o#m#e#s# #t#o# #s#e#e# #h#e#r# #a#t# #t#h#e# #c#l#u#b#

#

#"#V#i#o#l#e#t#,# #c#a#n# #I# #g#e#t# #a# #p#i#c#t#u#r#e# #w#i#t#h# #y#o#u#?#!#"# #s#h#e# #s#a#i#d# #w#i#t#h# #e#x#c#i#t#e#m#e#n#t# #i#n# #h#e#r# #v#o#i#c#e# #a#n#d# #a# #t#w#i#n#k#l#e# #i#n# #h#e#r# #s#e#a# #b#l#u#e# #e#y#e#s#.# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #n#o#d#d#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#w#e#e#t# #a#n#d# #c#a#r#i#n#g# #s#m#i#l#e#.# #S#h#e# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#a#n#k#e#d# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #a#n#d# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #a#w#a#y#.# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #w#a#s# #u#s#e# #t#o# #t#h#i#s#,# #t#o# #h#e#r#,# # #

#T#h#i#s# #w#a#s# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #n#e#w#.# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #t#h#e#n# #s#a#t# #b#a#c#k# #d#o#w#n#

#

#"#H#e#h#,# #i#t#'#s# #f#u#n#n#y# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e#y# #d#o# #t#h#a#t#,#"# #s#h#e# #s#a#i#d# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#a#t# #s#w#e#e#t# #a#n#d# #c#a#r#i#n#g# #s#m#i#l#e# #t#h#a#t# #n#e#v#e#r# #l#e#f#t# #h#e#r# #f#a#c#e#.# #J#a#s#o#n# #r#a#i#s#e#d# #a#n# #e#y#e#b#r#o#w# #a#s# #i#f# #h#e# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #s#h#e# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #h#a#v#e# #P#U#S#H#E#D# #t#h#a#t# #g#i#r#l# #d#o#w#n# #a#n#d# #m#a#d#e# #h#e#r# #r#u#n# #a#w#a#y#.# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #l#o#o#k#e#d# # #

#A#r#o#u#n#d# #w#h#i#l#e# #s#i#p#p#i#n#g# #o#n# #h#e#r# #H#I#-#C# #P#u#n#c#h#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n#,# #s#h#e# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #q#u#i#c#k#l#y#.# #

#

#"#O#h#.#.#.#m#y#.#.#.#g#o#d#,#"# #s#h#e# #s#a#i#d# #q#u#i#e#t#l#y#.# #Y#u#k#i# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #h#e#r# #c#u#r#i#o#u#s#l#y# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #h#e# #s#a#w# #t#h#e# #p#r#o#b#l#e#m#

#

#

#

#H#e#r#e# #C#o#m#e#s# #M#a#t#t#.# # 


	10. Chapter 8: Let The War Begin

"#Y#u#k#i# #g#o# #b#u#y# #a# #g#u#n# #a#n#d# #s#h#o#o#t# #m#e#,# #N#O#W#,#"# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #d#e#m#a#n#d#e#d#

#

#"#N#o#,# #N#o#,#"# #Y#u#k#i# #r#e#f#u#s#e#d#.# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #g#r#o#a#n#e#d#

#

#"#O#h#,# #H#e#y# #t#h#e#r#e# #g#u#y#s#,#"# #s#a#i#d# #M#a#t#t# #i#n# #a# #c#h#e#e#r#f#u#l# #t#o#n#e# #w#h#i#l#e# #w#a#l#k#i#n#g# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #t#h#e#m#.# #H#e# #t#h#e#n# #s#h#o#t# #J#a#s#o#n#a# #c#o#l#d# #s#t#a#r#e# #f#o#r# #a# #s#e#c#o#n#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #h#i#s# #g#a#z#e# #t#o# #V#i#o#l#e#t#

#

#"#A#n#d# #m#a#y# #I# #s#a#y#,# #y#o#u# #l#o#o#k# #d#a#s#h#i#n#g# #t#o#d#a#-#"#

#

#"#N#o#,# #y#o#u# #m#a#y# #n#o#t#,#"# #s#a#i#d# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #i#n# #a# #s#t#e#r#n# #t#o#n#e#,# #c#u#t#t#i#n#g# #M#a#t#t# #o#f#f#.# #

#

#"#O#h# #l#o#o#k#,# #h#e#r#e# #w#e# #a#l#l# #a#r#e#,# #t#o#g#e#t#h#e#r# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #p#l#a#c#e# #a#t# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #t#i#m#e#.# #W#h#a#t# #a# #c#o#w#i#n#c#i#d#e#n#c#e#,#"# #M#o#m#o#i#j#i# #s#a#i#d# #s#a#r#c#a#s#t#i#c#l#y#

#

#"#I#'#m# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#a#t#h#r#o#o#m#,#"# #s#a#i#d# #V#i#o#l#e#t#.# #S#h#e# #t#h#e#n# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #a#w#a#y#,# #s#a#y#i#n#g# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #u#n#d#e#r# #h#e#r# #b#r#e#a#t#h# #b#u#t# #n#o# #o#n#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #h#e#a#r# #w#h#a#t# #s#h#e# #s#a#i#d#.# #J#a#s#o#n# #s#i#g#h#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d#,#"# #S#o# #M#a#t#t#,#i#s# #i#t#?# #J#u#s#t# #s#o# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w#,# #I#'#m# #n#o#t# #g#i#v#i#n#g# #u#p#.#.# #e#v#e#r#,#j#u#s#t# #a# #f#r#i#e#n#d#l#y# #w#a#r#n#i#n#g#.#"#

#

#"#S#a#m#e# #h#e#r#e#,#"# #h#e# #r#e#p#l#i#e#d#.# #Y#u#k#i# #g#l#a#r#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e#m# #b#o#t#h# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d#,#"# #D#o#n#'#t# #t#h#i#n#k# #I#'#m# #n#o#t# #i#n# #t#h#i#s# #a#s# #w#e#l#l#.#"#

#

#"#T#h#e# #m#o#r#e# #t#h#e# #m#a#r#r#i#e#r#.# #L#e#t# #t#h#e# #w#a#r# #b#e#g#i#n#.#"#

#

#

#5# #M#I#N#U#T#E#S# #L#A#T#E#R#

#

#"#I#'#m# #b#a#c#k#,#"#s#a#i#d# #V#i#o#l#e#t#.# #S#h#e# #s#l#o#w#l#y# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #t#h#e# #t#a#b#l#e# #o#f# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #a#n#d#,#w#e#l#l#,# #"#I#d#i#o#t#s#"#,# #a#s# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #l#i#k#e#d# #t#o# #c#a#l#l# #t#h#e#m#.# #T#h#e#y# #a#l#l# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #s#a#i#d# #s#i#m#u#l#t#a#n#i#o#u#s#l#y#,# #"# #W#e#l#c#o#m#e# #b#a#c#k#.#"# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #t#h#e#n# #w#i#n#c#e#d# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e#m# #s#u#s#c#p#i#c#o#u#s#l#y#.# #J#a#s#o#n# #a#c#t#e#d# #f#i#r#s#t# #a#n#d# #g#r#a#b#b#e#d# #h#e#r# #h#a#n#d#,#"#L#e#t#'#s# #g#o# #t#o# #t#h#i#s# #s#t#o#r#e#!#"# #h#e# #s#u#g#g#e#s#t#e#d# #w#h#i#l#e# #p#o#i#n#t#i#n#g# #t#o# #a# #s#t#o#r#e#.# #S#h#e# #p#u#l#l#e#d# #h#e#r# #h#a#n#d# #b#a#c#k#,#"#F#i#n#e#.#"#

#

#"#T#h#i#n#k# #i#t#'#l#l# #g#e#t# #i#n#t#e#n#s#e#?#"# #w#h#i#s#p#e#r#e#d# #M#o#m#o#i#j#i# #t#o# #J#a#k#e#.#"#O#h# #Y#e#a#,#"# #h#e# #w#h#i#s#p#e#r#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #c#h#u#c#k#l#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #M#o#m#o#i#j#i#

#

# #

# 


	11. Chapter 9: The Big Suprise

#A#t# #t#h#e# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #a#n# #a#n#n#o#u#n#c#e#m#e#n#t# #b#y# #t#h#e# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #t#o# #c#o#m#e# #d#o#w#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #a#u#d#i#t#o#r#i#u#m#.# #E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #w#a#s# #c#u#r#i#o#u#s#,# #t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g# #o#f# #t#h#e# #p#o#s#s#i#b#l#e# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #t#h#a#t# #h#e# #w#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #s#a#y# #a#n#d# #d#o#.# #E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #H#i#g#h# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #k#n#e#w# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #w#a#s# #a# #h#y#p#e#r#-#a#c#t#i#v#e# #"#N#e#r#d#"# #w#h#o# #h#a#d# #m#o#r#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #t#h#e#n# #h#e# #d#e#s#e#r#v#e#d#,# #b#u#t# #b#e# #s#i#d#e#s# #t#h#a#t#,# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #l#o#v#e#d# #h#i#m#.# #W#h#y#?# #B#e#c#a#u#s#e# #h#e# #m#a#d#e# #t#h#e# #f#a#c#u#l#t#y# #u#n#-#e#x#p#e#l# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #a#n#d# #m#a#d#e# #t#o#n#s# #o#f# #e#v#e#n#t#s# #a#n#d# #p#a#r#t#i#e#s#

#

#

#

##"#I#S# #E#V#E#R#Y#O#N#E# #O#U#T# #H#E#R#E#?#!#?#"# #H#e# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #m#i#c#r#o#p#h#o#n#e#.# #T#h#e# #M#i#c#r#o#p#h#o#n#e# #m#a#d#e# #a# #h#i#g#h# #p#i#t#c#h#e#d# #n#o#i#s#e# #w#h#e#n# #h#e# #t#a#l#k#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #h#u#r#t# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#'#s# #e#a#r#s#.# #E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #l#a#r#g#e# #c#r#o#w#d# #c#o#v#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #e#a#r#s# #a#n#d# #g#r#o#a#n#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d# #"#O#W#!#"# #i#n# #p#a#i#n#,# #b#u#t# #a#f#t#e#r# #a# #c#o#u#p#l#e# #o#f# #s#e#c#o#n#d#s#,# #t#h#e# #p#a#i#n# #f#a#d#e#d#

#

#

#

##"#O#k# #t#h#e#n#,# #l#e#t#'#s# #g#e#t# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d#.# #W#e# #a#r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #h#a#v#e# #a# #s#p#e#c#i#a#l# #e#v#e#n#t# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#p#e#c#i#a#l# #p#r#i#z#e#!# #B#u#t# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #s#e#p#a#r#a#t#e# #e#v#e#n#t#s# #o#n#e# #f#o#r# #g#i#r#l#s# #a#n#d# #o#n#e# #f#o#r# #g#u#y#s#.# #B#e#f#o#r#e# #I# #a#n#n#o#u#n#c#e# #t#h#e# #p#r#i#z#e#,# #l#e#t# #m#e# #t#e#l#l# #y#o#u# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #e#v#e#n#t# #i#s# #a#b#o#u#t#.# #F#o#r# #b#o#t#h# #t#h#e# #g#i#r#l#s# #a#n#d# #g#u#y#s# #i#t# #i#s# #a# #s#e#r#i#e#s# #o#f# #s#p#o#r#t# #e#v#e#n#t#s#.# #T#h#e#r#e# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #s#t#a#r#t#i#n#g# #2# #t#e#a#m#s#,# #s#o# #1# #t#e#a#m# #o#f# #b#o#y#s# #v#s#.# #1# #t#e#a#m# #o#f# #b#o#y#s# #a#n#d# #1# #t#e#a#m# #o#f# #g#i#r#l#s# #v#s#.# #1# #t#e#a#m# #o#f# #g#i#r#l#s#.# #B#u#t# #y#o#u# #s#e#e#,# #e#v#e#n#t#u#a#l#l#y# #y#o#u# #w#i#l#l# #d#o# #o#n#e# #o#n# #o#n#e# #c#o#m#b#a#t# #s#o# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #w#i#l#l# #g#e#t# #k#n#o#c#k#e#d# #o#u#t# #t#i#l#l# #t#h#e# #f#i#n#a#l# #3#!# #W#h#o# #w#i#l#l# #d#o# #a# #1#0#0# #m#e#t#e#r# #d#a#s#h#!#!#!# #F#i#r#s#t# #o#n#e# #t#o# #c#r#o#s#s# #t#h#e# #f#i#n#i#s#h# #l#i#n#e# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #g#i#r#l#s# #g#e#t#s#.#.#.#.# #a# #$#1#0#0# #g#i#f#t# #c#a#r#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #m#a#l#l#!# #A#n#d# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #g#u#y#s#,# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #l#o#v#e# #t#h#i#s#,# #A# #K#I#S#S# #A#N#D# #A# #D#A#T#E# #F#R#O#M# #V#I#O#L#E#T#!#!#!#"#

#

#

#

#

##"#W#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#T#T#T#?#!#?#!#?#!#?#!#?#!#"# #S#h#o#u#t# #V#i#o#l#e#t#,# #t#h#o#u#g#h# #h#e#r# #s#c#r#e#a#m# #c#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #b#e#a#t# #t#h#e# #o#u#t#b#u#r#s#t# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #g#u#y#s#.# #T#h#e# #c#r#o#w#d# #t#h#e#n# #q#u#i#e#t#e#d# #d#o#w#n# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #s#h#e# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d#,# #"#I# #N#E#V#E#R# #A#G#R#E#E#D# #T#O# #T#H#I#S#!#!#!#"# #

#

#

#

##"#B#u#t# #t#h#e# #t#e#a#c#h#e#r#s# #d#i#d#!# #A#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #d#e#c#i#s#i#o#n# #i#s# #f#i#n#a#l#!#"# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #s#a#i#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #t#w#i#n#k#l#e# #i#n# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#.# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #j#u#s#t# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d#,# #d#u#m#b#f#o#u#n#d#e#d#.# #"#O#h# #Y#e#s#,# #a#n#d# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #w#i#l#l# #n#o#t# #b#e# #p#a#r#t#i#c#i#p#a#t#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#i#s# #e#v#e#n#t# #a#n#d# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #s#t#a#n#d#i#n#g# #o#n# #t#h#e# #s#i#d#e#l#i#n#e#s# #w#a#i#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #h#e#r# #w#i#n#n#e#r#,#"# #a#f#t#e#r# #s#a#y#i#n#g# #t#h#i#s# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #r#a#n# #o#f#f# #t#h#e# #s#t#a#g#e# #t#o# #b#e# #s#u#r#e# #h#e# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #h#u#n#t#e#d# #d#o#w#n# #b#y# #V#i#o#l#e#t#.# #H#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #o#v#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#a#w# #J#a#s#o#n# #a#s# #h#e# #w#i#n#k#e#d# #a#t# #h#e#r#.# #S#h#e# #w#a#s# #t#o# #d#i#z#z#y# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #a# #f#a#c#e# #o#r# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g#.# #T#h#i#s# #w#a#s# #C#r#a#z#y#!#!#!#!# # #A#l#l# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#e#r# #g#u#y#s# #c#h#e#e#r#e#d# #b#u#t# #M#e#r#a#l#,# #J#a#k#e#,# #M#o#m#o#i#j#i#,# #a#n#d# #Y#u#k#i#.# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #s#t#i#l#l# #s#t#o#o#d# #t#h#e#r#e#,# #w#o#n#d#e#r#i#n#g# #w#h#y# #s#h#e# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #c#o#n#s#u#l#t#e#d# #f#i#r#s#t#.# #M#r#.# #L#e#a#d# #t#h#e#n# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #u#p# #o#n# #s#t#a#g#e# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #m#i#c#r#o#p#h#o#n#e#,# #"#T#h#e# #e#v#e#n#t# #w#i#l#l# #t#a#k#e# #p#l#a#c#e# #t#o#m#o#r#r#o#w#.#"#

#

#

##J#a#s#o#n# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #o#v#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d#,#"# #D#o#n## t# #f#o#r#g#e#t# #t#o# #w#e#a#r# #s#o#m#e# #l#i#p# #g#l#o#s#s#.# #C#h#e#r#r#y# #i#s# #m#y# #f#a#v#o#r#i#t#e#.#"#

#

#

##"#Y#o#u# #d#o#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #i#f# #y#o#u# #w#i#l#l# #w#i#n#!#"#

#

##"#N#e#i#t#h#e#r# #d#o# #y#o#u#.#"#

# 


	12. Chapter 10: Who Is He?

#"#O#k# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#,# #l#i#n#e# #u#p#!#!#"# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t#.# #E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #h#a#d# #t#o# #g#e#t# #i#n# #a# #l#i#n#e# #s#o# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #c#o#u#l#d# #d#e#c#i#d#e# #t#e#a#m#s#.# # #V#i#o#l#e#t# #s#t#a#y#e#d# #o#f#f# #t#o# #t#h#e# #s#i#d#e# #a#s# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #t#o#l#d#,# #b#u#t# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #u#n#s#u#r#e# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#i#s#.# #S#h#e# #m#a#d#e# #a#t#t#e#m#p#t#s# #t#o# #e#s#c#a#p#e# #b#u#t# #f#a#i#l#e#d# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #h#a#d# #a# #c#l#o#s#e# #e#y#e# #o#n# #h#e#r#,# #t#h#e#y# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #w#a#n#t# #t#h#e#i#r# #p#r#i#z#e# #t#o# #e#s#c#a#p#e#.# #S#o# #s#h#e# #h#a#d# #n#o# #c#h#o#i#c#e# #b#u#t# #t#o# #s#t#a#y# #p#u#t# #a#n#d# #b#e#h#a#v#e#.# #J#a#s#o#n# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #d#r#o#p#p#e#d# #a# #c#h#e#r#r#y# #l#i#p# #b#o#m#b# #i#n# #h#e#r# #h#a#n#d#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #s#m#i#l#e#d# #c#u#n#n#i#n#g#l#y#

#

##"#W#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#c#k# #i#s# #t#h#i#s# #f#o#r#?#"#

#

##"#I# #t#o#l#d# #y#o#u# #y#e#s#t#e#r#d#a#y#,# #I# #l#i#k#e# #c#h#e#r#r#y#,# #a#n#d# #i#t#'#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#a#s#t#e# #a# #w#h#o#l#e# #l#o#t# #b#e#t#t#e#r# #w#h#e#n# #i# #t#a#s#t#e# #i#t# #o#n# #y#o#u#r# #l#i#p#s# #N#e#k#o#-#c#h#a#n#,#"# #h#e# #s#a#i#d# #i#n# #a# #s#m#o#o#t#h#,# #v#e#l#v#e#t#y# #t#o#n#e#.# #S#h#e# #b#l#u#s#h#e#d# #a# #b#i#t# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #o#f# #h#o#w# #p#e#r#v#e#r#t#e#d# #h#e# #w#a#s# #b#e#i#n#g#,# #a#n#d# #h#e# #n#o#t#i#c#e#d# #t#h#i#s# #a#n#d# #g#r#i#n#n#e#d#.# #S#h#e# #t#h#e#n# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d#,# #"#O#h#,# #g#e#t# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#e#r#e#!#!#"# #T#h#e# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #m#o#t#i#o#n#e#d# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #t#o# #g#e#t# #w#h#e#r#e# #t#h#e#i#r# #t#e#a#m# #w#a#s# #a#n#d# #g#e#t# #r#e#a#d#y# #t#o# #s#t#a#r#t# #t#h#e# #b#a#t#t#l#e#.# #H#e# #s#h#o#t# #a# #g#u#n# #t#o# #s#t#a#r#t# #t#h#e# #e#v#e#n#t# #o#f#f#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #r#u#n#n#i#n#g#.# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #a#n#x#i#o#u#s#l#y#,# #w#a#i#t#i#n#g# #o#n# #t#h#e# #s#i#d#e#,# #a#s# #t#o#l#d#,# #t#o# #s#e#e# #w#h#o# #s#h#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #k#i#s#s# #a#n#d# #g#o# #o#n# #a# #d#a#t#e# #w#i#t#h#.# #S#h#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #l#o#n#g# #l#i#n#e# #o#f# #p#e#o#p#l#e#,# #o#n#l#y# #t#o# #s#e#e# #Y#u#k#i#,# #J#a#s#o#n#,# #M#a#t#t#,# #a#n#d#.#.#.#.# # #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #e#l#s#e# #s#h#e# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w#.# #T#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #a#l#l# #n#e#c#k# #'#n# #n#e#c#k# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #s# #f#e#w# #i#n#c#h#e#s# #i#n# #f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #e#a#c#h# #o#t#h#e#r# #e#v#e#r#y# #t#i#m#e#.# #A#l#l# #f#o#u#r# #m#o#v#e#d# #s#o# #f#a#s#t#l#y# #a#c#r#o#s#s# #t#h#e# #f#i#n#i#s#h# #l#i#n#e# #t#h#a#t# #n#o#n#e# #b#u#t# #t#h#e# #c#a#m#e#r#a# #s#a#w# #w#h#o# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d# #f#i#r#s#t#.# #T#h#e# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #c#a#m#e#r#a# #s#c#r#e#e#n# #a#n#d# #n#o#d#d#e#d#.# #h#e# #t#h#e#n# #t#o#o#k# #t#h#e# #m#i#c#r#o#p#h#o#n#e# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d#,# #"#T#h#e# #w#i#n#n#e#r# #o#f# #t#h#e# #r#a#c#e# #i#s#.#.#.# #N#i#c#k# #B#r#e#n#d#o#!#"# #

#

#

##"#W#h#a#t#?#"# #s#a#i#d# #J#a#s#o#n#,# #w#h#o# #w#a#s# #o#u#t# #o#f# #b#r#e#a#t#h#.#"#W#e#l#l#,# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #j#u#s#t# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#s#t# #r#o#u#n#d#,# #I#'#m# #n#o#t# #t#h#a#t# #w#o#r#r#i#e#d#,#"# #h#e# #r#e#a#s#s#u#r#e#d# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f#

# 


	13. Chapter 11: The Winner

#"#W#h#o# #i#s# #N#i#c#k#?#"# #a#s#k# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #q#u#i#e#t#l#y# #t#o# #h#e#r#s#e#l#f#.# #T#h#i#s# #b#o#y# #w#a#s# #a#h#e#a#d# #o#f# #t#h#e# #c#o#m#p#o#t#a#t#i#o#n# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #Y#u#k#i#,# #J#a#s#o#n#,# #a#n#d# #M#a#t#t#.# #W#h#y# #h#a#d#n#'#t# #s#h#e# #e#v#e#r# #h#e#a#r#d# #o#f# #N#i#c#k#?# #S#h#e# #w#a#s# #n#o#w# #c#u#r#i#o#u#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #m#y#s#t#e#r#i#o#u#s# #b#o#y#.# #A#f#t#e#r# #s#o# #m#a#n#y# #r#o#u#n#d#s#,# #s#o# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #r#e#m#a#i#n#e#d# #o#n# #b#o#t#h# #t#e#a#m#s#

#

##"#N#o#w# #i#s# #t#i#m#e# #f#o#r# #B#a#s#e#b#a#l#l#!# #B#o#t#h# #t#e#a#m# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #g#e#t# #i#n# #y#o#u#r# #p#o#s#i#t#i#o#n#s#!#!#"# #s#a#i#d# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t#.# #H#e# #w#a#s# #e#a#t#i#n#g# #t#h#i#s# #u#p#.# #H#e# #e#n#j#o#y#e#d# #w#a#t#c#h#i#n#g# #t#h#e#s#e# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #f#i#g#h#t# #f#o#r# #V#i#o#l#e#t#,# #i#t# #w#a#s# #h#u#m#o#r#o#u#s# #t#o# #h#i#m#.# #E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #o#n# #t#h#e# #f#i#e#l#d# #w#a#s# #r#e#a#d#y# #t#o# #s#t#a#r#t# #t#h#e# #g#a#m#e#.# #J#a#s#o#n# #w#a#s# #f#i#r#s#t# #t#o# #p#i#t#c#h# #a#n#d# #Y#u#k#i# #w#a#s# #f#i#r#s#t# #t#o# #b#a#t#.# #T#h#i#s# #w#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#e# #a#n# #i#n#t#e#n#s#e# #g#a#m#e#;# #w#h#o# #e#v#e#r# #g#o#t# #o#u#t# #w#a#s# #a#c#t#u#a#l#l#y# #O#U#T# #o#f# #t#h#e# #c#o#m#p#o#t#a#t#i#o#n#.# #

#

##B#a#c#k# #i#n# #t#h#e# #g#a#m#e#,# #J#a#s#o#n# #r#a#i#s#e#d# #h#i#s# #a#r#m# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l# #s#e#c#u#r#e#l#y# #i#n#s#i#d#e# #o#f# #h#i#s# #m#i#t#t#.# #T#h#e#n# #i#n# #a#n# #i#n#s#t#a#n#t# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l# #d#i#s#a#p#p#e#a#r#e#d#.# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #d#u#m#b#f#o#u#n#d#e#d#,# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l#,# #b#u#t# #t#h#e#n# #i#n# #t#h#e# #n#e#x#t# #s#e#c#o#n#d#,# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #h#e#a#r#d# #a# #l#o#u#d# #s#m#a#c#k#.# #Y#u#k#i# #h#a#d# #h#i#t# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l# #a#n#d# #i#t# #w#a#s# #a# #h#o#m#e# #r#u#n#.# #

#

##O#n#e# #a#f#t#e#r# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #J#a#s#o#n# #g#o#t# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #o#u#t# #o#n# #Y#u#k#i#'#s# #t#e#a#m# #a#n#d# #Y#u#k#i# #d#i#d# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e#.# #A#l#l# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #l#e#f#t# #w#a#s# #Y#u#k#i# #a#n#d# #N#i#c#k# #o#n# #o#n#e# #t#e#a#m# #a#n#d# #J#a#s#o#n# #a#n#d# #M#a#t#t# #o#n# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r#,# #Y#u#k#i# #w#a#s# #u#p# #t#o# #p#i#t#c#h# #a#n#d# #M#a#t#t# #w#a#s# #u#p# #t#o# #b#a#t#.# #Y#u#k#i# #t#h#r#e#w# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l# #a#n#d# #M#a#t#t# #s#w#u#n#g# #a#n#d# #h#i#t# #i#t#,# #b#u#t# #N#i#c#k# #c#a#u#g#h#t# #i#t# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #e#v#e#n# #g#e#t# #c#l#o#s#e# #t#o# #f#i#r#s#t# #b#a#s#e#.# #"#O#U#T#!#"# #e#x#c#l#a#i#m#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t#.# #M#a#t#t# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#e#n#c#h# #a#n#d# #s#a#t# #d#o#w#n#,# #s#u#l#k#i#n#g#

#

##"#I#f# #N#i#c#k# #a#n#d# #Y#u#k#i# #c#a#n# #g#e#t# #J#a#s#o#n# #o#u#t# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#e#y# #w#i#l#l# #f#a#c#e# #o#f#f#!#!#"# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t#.# #

#

##"#Y#e#a# #r#i#g#h#t#,#"# #m#u#m#b#l#e#d# #J#a#s#o#n#

#

##"#H#e#y# #Y#u#k#i#,# #c#a#n# #I# #p#i#t#c#h#?#"# #a#s#k# #N#i#c#k#.# #Y#u#k#i# #j#u#s#t# #s#t#a#r#e#d# #a#t# #h#i#m# #f#o#r# #a# #s#e#c#o#n#d# #w#i#t#h# #W#i#d#e# #e#y#e#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #n#o#d#d#e#d# #a#n#d# #h#a#n#d#e#d# #N#i#c#k# #t#h#e# #m#i#t#t# #a#n#d# #b#a#l#l#.# #N#i#c#k# #l#e#t# #o#u#t# #a# #s#l#o#w# #b#r#e#a#t#h# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#r#e#w# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l#,# #b#u#t# #h#e# #t#h#r#e#w# #i#t# #s#o# #f#a#s#t#,# #n#o#t# #e#v#e#n# #J#a#s#o#n# #s#a#w# #i#t# #c#o#m#i#n#g#!#!# #"#S#t#r#i#k#e# #O#n#e#!#"# #e#x#c#l#a#i#m#e#d# #t#h#e# #U#m#p#i#r#e#.# #J#a#s#o#n# #g#r#o#w#l#e#d# #a#n#d# #N#i#c#k# #g#r#i#n#n#e#d# #d#e#v#i#l#i#s#h#l#y#.# #H#e# #t#h#r#e#w# #i#t# #a#g#a#i#n#.# #J#a#s#o#n# #M#i#s#s#e#d#.# #"#S#t#r#i#k#e# #2#!#"# #e#x#c#l#a#i#m#e#d# #t#h#e# #u#m#p#i#r#e# #o#n#c#e# #a#g#a#i#n#.# #N#i#c#k# #t#h#r#e#w# #i#t# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #l#a#s#t# #t#i#m#e#.# #J#a#s#o#n# #h#i#t# #i#t#!# #H#e# #b#e#g#a#n# #t#o# #r#u#n#,# #b#u#t# #h#i#s# #e#f#f#o#r#t#s# #w#e#r#e#n#'#t# #g#o#o#d# #e#n#o#u#g#h#.# #Y#u#k#i# #c#a#u#g#h#t# #i#t#.# #"#H#e#'#s# #O#U#T#!# #I#t#'#s# #o#n#l#y# #N#i#c#k# #a#n#d# #Y#u#k#i# #l#e#f#t#!# #N#o#w# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #i#t# #h#a#r#d#e#r#.# #O#n#e# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #a#n#d# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #o#u#t#!#"# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t#.# #

#

##N#i#c#k# #w#a#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #p#i#t#c#h#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #Y#u#k#i# #w#a#s# #n#o#w# #b#a#t#t#i#n#g#.# #Y#u#k#i# #w#a#s# #d#e#t#e#r#m#i#n#e#d# #t#o# #w#i#n#.# #H#e# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#r#e#w# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l#.# #V#i#o#l#e#t#'#s# #h#e#a#r#t# #s#k#i#p#p#e#d# #a# #b#e#a#t# #a#n#d# #i#t# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #l#i#k#e# #t#i#m#e# #j#u#s#t# #s#l#o#w#e#d# #d#o#w#n# #f#o#r# #a# #m#o#m#e#n#t#.# #A#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #Y#u#k#i#.#.#.# #M#i#s#s#e#d#?#!#?# #E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #f#e#l#l# #s#i#l#e#n#t# #a#s# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #a#w#e#s#t#r#u#c#k#.# #

#

##"#Y#u#k#i#.#.#.#"# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #w#h#i#s#p#e#r#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #b#i#t# #o#f# #s#a#d#n#e#s#s# #i#n# #h#e#r# #v#o#i#c#e#

#

###"#N#i#c#k#.#.#.# #N#i#c#k# #W#O#N# #T#H#E# #G#A#M#E#!#!#"# #S#h#o#u#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t#

#

##"#H#e#h#,# #I# #w#a#s# #d#e#f#e#a#t#e#d#,# #e#h#?# #O#h# #w#e#l#l#.# #Y#o#u# #a#r#e# #a# #w#o#r#t#h#y# #o#p#p#o#n#e#n#t# #N#i#c#k#,#"# #Y#u#k#i# #s#a#i#d# #k#i#n#d#l#y# #a#d#m#i#t#t#i#n#g# #d#e#f#e#a#t#.# #Y#u#k#i# #a#n#d# #N#i#c#k# #s#h#o#o#k# #h#a#n#d#s#,# #e#x#c#h#a#n#g#i#n#g# #s#m#i#l#e#s#.# #"#T#H#A#T#S# #T#H#E# #G#A#M#E#!# #N#I#C#K# #W#I#N#S#!# #E#V#E#R#Y#O#N#E# #B#A#C#K# #T#O# #T#H#E# #S#C#H#O#O#L#!# #T#H#E# #B#E#L#L# #I#S# #A#B#O#U#T# #T#O# #R#I#N#G#!#"# #S#h#o#u#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t#.# # #E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #c#l#e#a#r#e#d# #o#u#t# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #f#o#r# #v#i#o#l#e#t# #a#n#d# #N#i#c#k#.# #V#i#o#l#e#t# #w#a#s# #s#t#a#n#d#i#n#g# #i#n# #h#e#r# #p#l#a#c#e# #a#s# #N#i#c#k# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #h#e#r#.# #O#n#c#e# #h#e# #w#a#s# #i#n# #f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #h#e#r#,# #s#h#e# #c#l#o#s#e#d# #h#e#r# #e#y#e#s# #t#i#g#h#t#l#y#.# #S#h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #f#e#e#l# #h#i#s# #h#a#i#r# #b#r#u#s#h# #a#g#a#i#n#s#t# #h#e#r# #f#o#r#e#h#e#a#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #s#h#e# #f#e#l#t# #h#i#s# #w#a#r#m# #l#i#p#s# #k#i#s#s# #h#e#r# #f#o#r#e#h#e#a#d#.# #S#h#e# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #h#e#r# #e#y#e#s# #i#n# #s#u#r#p#r#i#s#e# #a#s# #h#e#r# #f#a#c#e# #w#a#s# #a#l#l# #r#e#d#

#

##"#I# #w#i#l#l# #t#a#k#e# #t#h#e# #k#i#s#s# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #t#i#m#e# #c#o#m#e#s#,#"# #h#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #t#o#o#k# #a# #b#u#n#c#h# #o#f# #h#e#r# #h#a#i#r# #a#n#d# #k#i#s#s#e#d# #i#t# #a#s# #w#e#l#l#.# #S#h#e# #j#u#s#t# #s#t#o#o#d# #t#h#e#r#e# #b#l#u#s#h#i#n#g#

#

##"#I#'#l#l# #t#a#l#k# #t#o# #y#o#u# #t#o#m#o#r#r#o#w# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #t#h#e# #a#r#r#a#n#g#e#m#e#n#t#s# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #d#a#t#e#,#"# #h#e# #s#a#i#d# #w#h#i#l#e# #w#a#l#k#i#n#g# #a#w#a#y#.# #S#h#e# #w#a#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #b#l#u#s#h#i#n#g# #a# #b#i#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #J#a#k#e#,# #M#o#m#o#i#j#i#,# #M#a#t#t#,# #J#a#s#o#n#,# #a#n#d# #Y#u#k#i# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #o#v#e#r#.# #S#h#e# #n#o#t#i#c#e#d# #t#h#e#y# #h#a#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #s#t#u#f#f# #t#o#g#e#t#h#e#r# #a#n#d# #Y#u#k#i# #h#a#d# #h#e#r# #t#h#i#n#g#s#

#

###"#G#o#o#d# #j#o#b# #y#o#u# #g#u#y#s#!#"# #s#h#e# #s#a#i#d# #s#m#i#l#i#n#g#.# #S#h#e# #t#h#e#n# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #c#u#r#i#o#u#s#l#y#.# #"#H#e#y#,# #w#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #M#e#r#a#l#?#"# #s#h#e# #a#s#k#e#d#

#

##"#I# #t#h#i#n#k# #h#e# #w#e#n#t# #h#o#m#e#,#"# #s#a#i#d# #J#a#k#e#

#

##"#O#h#,# #o#k#.# #W#e#l#l# #h#o#w# #b#o#u#t# #w#e# #g#e#t# #s#o#m#e# #i#c#e# #c#r#e#a#m#?#"# #S#h#e# #s#u#g#g#e#s#t#e#d#.# #T#h#e#y# #a#l#l# #a#g#r#e#e#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #o#f#f#

#

#

##A#n#d# #u#n#d#e#r# #t#h#e# #b#e#n#c#h#e#s# #w#a#s# #M#e#r#a#l#,# #a#l#l# #a#l#o#n#e# #a#n#d# #a#s#l#e#e#p#.# #V#e#r#y# #s#m#o#o#t#h# #M#e#r#a#l#.# #V#e#r#y# #S#m#o#o#t#h#

# 


	14. Chapter 12: Date

"Thank you and have a good day." The afternoon announcements ended and the last bell rang. Everyone ran out of their class rooms in a hurry to get out of the place the hated most, School. They all crowded the hallways, making barley enough room for a hamster to make it out alive. Everyone ran for the doors so they could see the sun again insted of white classroom walls and black and white papers in front of their faces. Violet and the others pushed through the large crowd, and luckily, made it out alive. They got their stuff and walked home as usual and then went home. Today was a sunny day like ever other day. They friends enjoyed walking home in this weather, it was nice. While walking home, the only thing that was going on in her mind was a constant replay of when Nick kissed her forehead, it was like a movie that wouldn't stop, but for some reason, she was the only one left in the theater. Still watching the screen start up again from the beginning. It seemed like she was the only one who wanted to remember this event. "Well see you guys tomorrow," said Meral, break Violet from her deep thoughts. Yuki looked at her with deep concern in his eyes. Violet glanced at him, noticing, but didn't ask why he looked to worried. She continued on home and resumed her movie. But for some reason, she wasn't alone in the dark theater with the only light being the screen that flashed in front of her. She noticed that behind her was Nick. Sitting a row behind her, watching this movie every second with her. Glancing at her then the screen and then she directed her attention to the screen and just kept watching this scene as if she were going to be tested on it later. And for some reason, she didn't care if she was tested on it, as long as she got to watch it more times than she already has, she didn't care what would come after. When Violet got home, she put down all of her stuff in her room and then her phone started to ring, playing the song 'Super Girl by Super Junior-M'. Yes she is a fan of Super Junior. She looked at the number, but didn't recognize it. The raised an eyebrow, questioning the number in her mind.

"If this is a prank call..," she muttered under her breath. She pushed the green telephone icon on her phone and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Violet." The voice sounded familiar, and it continued. "It's Nick." As soon as he said this, the movie started up again, but she paused it so she wouldn't get to distracted to talk to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Oh,hey Nick. What do you need?" She asked as if she did have a guess that he would call for that.

"Just calling to make plans for our date."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, all I can tell you is that i planned it for tomorrow about 3 'o clock. Meet me at the cafe entrance. Sound Good?"

"Yea, but what are we going to be doing?"

She heard him chuckled and then say,"I told you, it's a secret! Well, see you tomorrow then." He then hung up. Violet looked at her phone screen as it said,"Call ended 00.02.37". She then sighed and went into her room and changed into her "comfy clothes" and laid on her bed. She stared at the ceiling and then closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander. And the first one she had was,How did he get my number?

THE NEXT DAY

It was 2:48p.m. and Violet was at the cafe already waiting for Nick, drinking a smoothie. 'Why did I decide to come so early?!' she thought. She looked around the room, seeing people who were smiling and drinking their coffee with one another. Talking in a polite and low tone, making sure no one listened in on their conversation, but not to low that people would be suspicious. She looked down at her phone for the 100th time seance she had arrived at this quiet cafe. She sighed and then took a sip of her smoothie again and heard the door open and slowly 'click' shut. She looked at the person who had just entered and saw they were wearing a black t-shirt that had a little white egal in the lower right corner of the shirt, dark jean pants that weren't to loose but not to tight, and some white Nike shoes that seemed to just top off the whole outfit. She then carefully looked up at the person's face and noticed, the person who just walked in, walked in for her. It was Nick. He looked over at her and then smiled gently and then began to slowly walk over to where she had been sitting. He took a breath and said, "You're here early," which was accompanied by another smile.

"Oh, really? I could have sworn it was 3 'o clock," she tried to cover it up. It was actually 2:53,but she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Well are you ready to go?" He held out his hand waiting for her to grab it. Violet got flustered and then decided to take his hand. 'Just so I don't seem rude,' She told herself, but for some reason, part of her completely rejected that claim. Then then both left the cafe with a smile on their faces.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked. Violet nodded her head and then they turned the corner to see the amusement park she had been wanting to go to. Violet looked at Nick and with wide eyes, wondering how he knew just where to go, he noticed and all he did was smile.  
"Wanna ride the roller coaster?" He asked. Violet just smiled and said,"Mhm."

40 Minutes later!

Nick and Violet were covered in toys and prizes from all the games they had played and won. They were now sitting down at a table eating hot dogs while tons of kids with their mothers ran around laughing and screaming in joy. As Violet looked at the little ones, she remembered how a small boy had run up to Violet and Nick and asked if they could be her parents. Violet couldn't help but like the little one, he was so cute.

"Oh god, I'm BEAT!" Violet complained. Nick nodded his head.

"So what do you want to ride next?" Violet asked.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?"

"Ok then, lets go!" Violet grinned and got up, as did Nick. They walked over to the line and saw there was a sign that stated the rules. The very first was, 2 AT A TIME!. Then Violet heard a man say something, but she didn't listen well enough to hear clearly, but then he said it again. "Anyone want to ride with this boy?" When violet looked down beside the man, there was a little boy about the age of 5, crying, wanting to go on the Ferris Wheel, but having no one to go on with. Violet looked at the boy with sympathetic eyes and then began to say,"I wil-" but then Nick cuther off and said, "I will." Violet looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing Nick had more of a generous and caring side then he had been showing. He had been caring and generous to her all day, but this just topped it all off. "If, that's ok withyou of course," he reassured her. Violet nodded her head and said, " I'll wait outside the gate till you guys get out." She watched as her date and the little boy crawled into the cart and sat down on the benches on the sides. Nick waved good-bye through the window and violet waved back witha sweet smile. Nick then looked at the small, shy, little boy in front of him who quietly said,"T-Thank you very much," which was followed by a smile. The boy's face was still red and his face was wet from crying, Nick offered for the boy to sit next to him and then the boy's face lit and then he moved over to Nick's side. Nick then looked down out the window at where Violet was standing and then began to wish he had stayed down there with her. Next to her were 2 guys who seemed to want more then just to talk.

VIOLET'S POSITION

"Hey there sweetie," one man walked up to her with a sick grin which was followed by a flash of his yellow teeth. This man had blonde hair and was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, which was suppose to show off his muscles to impress, but it was usless to Violet. The other had greasy brown hair and was wearing sung glasses, trying to lookcool, which was accompanied by a red t-shirt with the words,"I ROCK AND ROLL" on it. He was wearing dark black pants with army boots. He chewed gum like a cow, opening him mouth every time he chewed and made everyone hear him squish the sticky substance between his teeth.  
Violet looked at the man and just grimaced and hissed,"Get lost!" She then turned her head to the right, showing that she had no interest in talking to these delinquents.

"Aw, come on,don't be like that babe. I just want to get ya a soda, is all," he continued to push. She just kept her gaze to her right, watching the little ones run around, having a good time. "When I said no, I ment no. If I wanted a drink I would get it myself, and even if I was thirsty, I would never get a soda withyou. Got it?" She then turned her head and faced this idiotic man and glared at him, which sent a shiver down his spine, but he continued to push. But before he could say anything Violet looked back and saw Nick and the boy getting off the Ferris Wheel. The boy thanked him for all he had done and ran of into the crowed of people. Nick then walked over slowly, glaring at the two disturbances. They both shivered, but kept still and tried to act as if it never bothered them, but Nick saw right through them. The blonde swallowed some saliva and then began to talk acting as if he didn't Nick was the disturbance, but it was convincing that he couldn't help but be afraid,"Get away, punk." "what do you want?" Nick said in a low, dark tone. The other man backed up a step and tapped the blonde's shoulder, telling him to just leave, but the blonde continued on. "W-What's it to you!? I was going to buy her a drink. Got a problem?" Nick scowled,"Then go by yourself. No one here would want to go with the likes of you, so just leave." The blonde began to grind his teethand clenched his fist, but then the brunette grabbed the blonde's shoulder and pulled him away. Nick then let out a sigh of relief and then looked at Violet with sincer eyes,"You ok?" She nodded, liking how he stuck up for her, even if he did it in an evil way. "Well, I should get you home." he said. She then grabbed all of her stuffed animals and walked away with the guy who seemed like a hero.

When they arrived at Violet's house she opened her door, with Nick behind her and then she turned around to face him. "Thanks for everything today," she said with a delighted tone of voice. "Anytime," he replied as he starred into her eyes. At first she looked around but then fixed her gaze on him. He then began to lean in a bit and then the movie started up again. He leans in and kisses her forehead with such gentleness, she wondered if the movie would repeat right now, too. But then it seemed that she needed to guess again because at that moment, he lightly kissed her lips romantically. They stayed like that for a short while, but to her it felt like forever. She actually, forgot about everyone and everything and wanted to stay like this for a little while longer, but then he pulled away and said,"See you tomorrow." He then walked down, off her porch and left. Violet stood there for a second in awestruck, but then went into the empty, modern home, and set down her stuff. She then slowly walked into her room in a daze and flopped face flat onto her bed. It seemed that the movie theater had a new movie out and this one played longer and more then the last. And she enjoyed this one alot more then the last. She then turned herself over, messing up her covers and then she put her lips with the tips of her figures and blushed, her face turning bright red. She now wondered how long it will be until her knew movie will get replaced again.


End file.
